The Moment
by SlyVision
Summary: Draco was ready. And it should have worked. But of course his plans never really do. Sucky summary, sorry. Is rated M for future chapters.
1. This is it

**This is my first story I've decided to post in a very long time so hope all of you enjoy it. Also no flamers please, if you don't like it that's fine but I don't want to feel bad for about 2 months because of your review even though I'll still love you because you actually took your time to read my story.**

**The full title: The Moment You Hold Your Breath**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything.**

**I think this story spins off in the summer holiday at the end of fifth year. Not quite sure though.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>This is it.<p>

Freedom. Well, sort of.

Draco smiled to himself as all around him spells flinged themselves at the walls and his fellow Death Eaters. The Aurors and members of the Order of the Phoenix had been putting up a good fight so far and it didn't look like they were getting tired.

He was.

Having to deal with the Lord, his father and the safety of his mother for so fucking long and even in his own house where he was supposed to feel safe… Things just never seemed fair.

But it all was going to be over soon, his plan had worked out perfectly. About ten minutes ago his mother had fled through the floo connection in the living room to one of their safe properties in France. Salazar knew where his father was but he could take care of himself and to be honest Draco didn't really care what happened to him. His father had been following the crazed lunatic without question when everything the bastard was doing just seem pointless and downright plain idiotic with no regards to the welfare of his family.

The Dark Lord must have fled by now, Draco mused as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. They had been driven around the corner of the hallway on the second floor of the manor and he winced every time a spell chipped off a chunk of the wall. It was his home after all and after everything was over it would probably go up in flames. Not that he would be there to see it but the thought still pained him.

A curse flew past his face which brought him back to his plan. His wonderful suicidal plan. He would go down while distracting the Aurors so that the others could escape, that way his name wouldn't be tarnished and he would be regarded as some kind of hero. That way he would get out of his misery of a life. Maybe his father would be proud of him for honouring his family's chosen cause and maintaining the family image. The Dark Lord certainly would be seeing as that he was saving the stupid mutt Fenrir, the lord's favourite Werewolf General as well as other family heads. He just couldn't go on living like this, in constant fear that anything could happen to him and his mother at any moment. He knew it looked like he was abandoning her but he had made sure she would be fine once he was gone. Everything would be better once he's gone.

Well, this was it; he decided and squared his shoulders. "I'll hold them off." He snarled while turning to face the others. "Run" "What?" Fenrir protested but Draco cut him off. "There are too many of them, either get killed or escape." He glared at them and felt relief flood his veins as they stared to shuffle back. "We'll remember this." One of them said and Draco nodded gravely before turning to face his death. He never thought he would go like this. He had hoped he wouldn't go like this. At least he had had the chance to say goodbye to his mother.

He laughed while flexing his wand hand and stepped around the corner feeling the rush of adrenaline curse through him. His shield spell was instantly bombarded and he laughed again while starting to fight back. He was crazy for laughing at his imminent fate but wasn't that what people in this kind of situation did? Laugh and have no regards of the consequences because they were going to die anyway? Or maybe it was only him. He chuckled when his shield splintered into tiny fragments but his features turned into a snarl when his arm was cut by a slashing spell. Fucking Weasly. What was the twit doing here anyway? Snarling he sent a crucio down the hallway before side stepping another spell and starting to fight in earnest. There were a couple of Aurors and members with Weasly and Draco was slightly proud that he was fighting against all of them and doing a pretty good job of it too. Mainly due to him using all his knowledge of dark spells which they had no idea of or weren't allowed to use. He got careless after a while and let a spell fling him against the wall. His head snapped against it and he started to feel dizzy when he felt the trickle of blood run down his neck. But all he could do was grit his teeth and get up again. He'd made his decision.

The fight went on for what felt like hours and he was bleeding from several wounds as well as a bloody nose. His body was getting taxed and his magic felt so drained and tired. Gasping for another breath he managed to fire off another spell and hit an Auror before crumpling to his knees because of a burning spell hitting his side. His wand was flung out of his hand before someone gripped his hair and smashed his head against the stone wall with a sickening crunch. Weasly, Draco thought as he dimly registered ginger hair. Coughing up blood he got back up on his feet again and looked at the person who was going to kill him. Weasly was a suitable candidate, they hated each other. "Do it. Or are you not tough enough?" He sneered and felt satisfaction when Weasly lifted his wand, hate marred in his features. He closed his eyes and shivered when he started to hear the words. "AVADA KED-" "RON NO!" Someone yelled and just like that his plan shattered around him. And he was so tired, everything hurt so fucking much, he wanted it to be over. His knees gave out and he fell to the ground. He didn't have the strength to get someone to kill him now; hopefully he might die by bleeding out. His eyelids fluttered shut and he barely noticed green eyes in front of him before he passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you want another chapter! I shall give you all cyber cakes!<strong>


	2. What didn't happen

Sorry that this chapter is so late, I had a lot of exams this past week and I was emotionally broken over the last episode of Supernatural. But enough of the excuses, here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

* * *

><p>He hadn't thought that being dead was going to be so painful. Was he actually dead? Groaning, he opened his eyes and realised he was staring at a ceiling which wasn't familiar to him.<p>

So he wasn't dead.

Fucking Weasly couldn't even manage to kill someone. Sighing softly he tried to lift up his hands but was stopped after a couple of inches by something cold. He sat up with difficulty and frowned at the handcuffs that were shackling him to what looked like a hospital bed before following the tube in his arm up to a drip next to him. Merlin his head was pounding. Where was he? This most certainly did not look like the prison cells in the Ministry or even Azkaban. His wounds had been bandaged and they barely stung which might be due to the numbing cream sitting on the nightstand next to the bed. That was the only furniture in the room as well as a chair at the side of the bed.

"You're awake." A voice suddenly stated from the dark side of the room and Draco tensed. How on earth did he not notice someone in the room? The figure walked forward and his features hardened even more when he realised it was Harry Fucking Potter. Before he could say anything though Potter started talking. "Whose side are you on?" "No ones." Hold on, why did he answer? "But definitely not yours." He added frowning and looked at the drip again as it clicked together. Fuck, veratiserum. Straining his wrists against the handcuffs he glared at the other before snarling, "Veratiserum. Very clever. Just do me a favour and don't ask anything personal." "Alright, I'll try." Potter said softly and crossed the room to sit down on the chair. "Will you tell me where I am first?" "You're at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix." Then this must be that Black Ancestry home. He had heard stories from his mother about this place when she had lived here as a child. "The others are downstairs and they most definitely want to talk to you once I tell them you're awake." Potter waited for him to say something but when he didn't he continued on. "Do you know where Voldemort is?" "No." "Any idea where he might hide?" "Fenrir's woods." "Where is your father?" "I don't know." He said through gritted teeth knowing exactly what question was coming next. Potter shot him an apologetic look before asking, "Where is your mother?" "In France, safe. Look she has nothing to do with this, any of it, so don't ask where she is exactly. Just don't." It took too much to get her safe, he didn't know if he could do it all again and now most likely behind bars. The other just stared at him for a while but then to his relief nodded. "Ok. Then tell me why you took on seven wizards by yourself. Were you planning on getting yourself killed?" "Yes." "What?" "I wanted to die." Potter looked at him aghast and Draco rolled his eyes. "It would have been better if I died. I wouldn't be here for once but apparently Weasly can't kill someone to save his life." He grumbled and looked at the other side of the room. "Malfoy-" Potter began but was cut short when the door opened and Dumbledore and Kingsley walked into the room followed by Mrs Weasly, Pomfrey and the rest of the golden trio. "Mr Malfoy you shouldn't be sitting up." Pomfrey chastised while walking to the other side of the bed. "I'm sure as hell not lying down for this." He snapped but was secretly relieved that at least someone seemed to care even if it was medically. Tutting in what must be annoyance she tightened the bandages on his head which he hadn't noticed had come loose. He hadn't even noticed that his head was bandaged. Oh right, Weasel had smashed his head against the wall. He glared at the Weasel but fixated his glare on Dumbledore once the other started talking. "Mr Potter, have you asked Mr Malfoy questions yet?" "Yeah. I know you wanted to talk to him but…" He shrugged his shoulders and stood up. "Albus, I think the children should not be here for this." "I agree with you Molly, if you want to take them downstairs to the kitchen?" "Yes, come on." Mrs Weasly waved her hand at Potter before ushering all of them out. But before Potter completely left the room he turned and addressed Kingsley and Dumbledore. "The option we talked about before, I want to do that." "Are you sure?" Kingsley spat while glaring at the blonde. "I'm sure." Potter glanced back at him before walking out. What fucking option? Killing him and dumping his body in the sewers of London? Torturing him to get out every piece of dirt he had on Voldemort? Even though that wasn't likely seeing as he was already under veratiserum. He tensed when Dumbledore sat down on the side of the bed while Kingsley slipped onto the chair which Potter had previously occupied. "Mr Malfoy we would like to ask some questions in regards to Voldemort and the movement of the Death Eaters. I understand you are under the influence of Veratiserum, is that correct?" Dumbledore asked softly. "Yes." Kingsley opened his mouth to say something but Pomfrey cut him off. "Before you start questioning the boy you should probably tell him what is going to happen afterwards so he's not worrying about that." "Quite right Poppy." The Headmaster smiled at her. "Mr Potter has been adamant that you stay here for now until perhaps circumstances change or at least until your injuries have healed." "What, no prison?" Draco sneered but inside he was completely thrown off his game. Why on earth would Potter want him to stay here? "Believe me, if it were my choice you would be in the darkest cell in Azkaban right in between the ones reserved for your father and Voldemort." Kingsley shot back at him. "Now, can we start my questioning?" "Please." Dumbledore waved his hand for the Head Auror to start while Pomfrey conjured herself a chair.

Well, that had been fucking brilliant, Draco thought as the door finally closed. Kingsley's questions had been gruelling. And it had taken bloody hours. Luckily Pomfrey had noticed him getting woozy and ended the session but of course Kingsley had only left after giving him the threat that he would come back if any other question popped up with a whole new vial of Veratiserum. The Auror had asked about the movement of the Death Eaters, Voldemort and every fucking thing about his father. Luckily Dumbledore had stepped in when he started asking about his mother, saying that it wouldn't be necessary. Kingsley of course had been displeased but followed Dumbledore's wish without question. Grumbling he flexed his wrists against the handcuffs, hating the idea of having to sleep on his back but was surprised when the chain became longer with his pull. That hadn't happened earlier; he thought and pulled a bit more. Someone must have messed with them and he couldn't help but remember the little twinkle in Dumbledore's eye when the elder had walked out. Scowling he rolled onto his side and tucked his hands under his chin being careful of the cuts on his arms and chest. What on earth was he going to do now? Protect his mother as much as he could in this situation of course but he couldn't contact her. Someone would probably find out, be it one of Father's spies or a member of the Order of the Phoenix and then she would be pulled back into this mess. He shuddered at the thought and pulled the blanket tighter around him. And damn Potter for confusing him. Why would someone want their enemy in basically their own house? Sighing he shut his eyes and tried to get some sleep. But of course he couldn't. The noises in the house weren't familiar and somehow it scared him. He knew it was childish but he wanted to be back in the manor and in his own bed.

He woke up when Mrs Weasly bustled in with a tray of breakfast in her hands. "Good morning. Here is some breakfast." She smiled shortly and handed him the tray once he sat up. "Poppy said she would stop by later this afternoon to check if everything is healing well." Draco only nodded and waited for her to leave before digging into the food. At this point he didn't care if it was poisoned or not, he felt like he hadn't eaten in weeks. After finishing his toast and eggs he shoved the tray onto the nightstand before picking up his glass of juice and leaned back against the pillows. Well, now he was bored. His gaze fell onto the slivers of light that peeked through the curtains and he stared at them for Merlin knows how long. He put his glass down and got up, only to feel his sweatpants fall down to his thighs. "I'm not that skinny." He murmured and pulled them back up again. Hopefully they aren't Weasely's; he thought and shuddered while tying the strings in the waistband together. At least the vest seemed to fit. He walked over to the window; being careful of the chains that were getting longer the further he stepped away from the bed and pulled back the curtains. The sight of a courtyard greeted him and on the other side of the street where town houses which must look exactly the same as the one he was in. This was just a normal posh area in Muggle London he deduced and looked around a little bit more until the door opened again. Potter walked in and stopped at the end of the bed when Draco snapped, "What the hell do you want?" "I wanted to talk. " He frowned. Scowling, Draco walked back and sat down cross legged on the bed. "Make it quick then because I hate seeing your face." Potter huffed and sat down at the end of the bed, ignoring the other's glare as he did and then just sat there. What on earth is he doing, sitting there like the ponce he was? Draco snorted and looked away before picking up the glass from the nightstand again, grimacing as the movement pulled on one of his cuts. "Are your cuts alright?" Potter asked having probably noticed his grimace and moved closer. "They're fine. What do you want?" Potter shifted uneasily but then seemed to steel himself and looked up. "Did you really want to die?" "I already told you Potter, yes I wanted to die." Draco rolled his eyes and sipped on his drink. "Why?" "I answered that too and I hate repeating myself. Are you done, because you're annoying me." "Yeah." Potter snapped and stormed out of the room much to Draco's amusement. Just as he was about to step through the doorway Draco spoke up again. "I have a question myself Potter." The other turned before saying, "What is it?" "Why did you want me to stay here? Giving all that has happened I would've thought that you'd rather see me in the darkest cell in Azkaban." Potter seemed to be thinking for a while before finally answering, "I honestly don't know." He stood there for a little while longer before stepping out and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

><p>No reviews? Really? I love you guys but I would really love a review too.<p> 


End file.
